


Girls/Girls/Boys

by hvcutie



Series: Transgender Captain America [1]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bisexual Bucky Barnes, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Everyone is super supportive, Kinda, Multi, Natasha Is a Good Bro, Pietro Maximoff Lives, Stevie Rogers - Freeform, Tony Is a Good Bro, Trans Female Character, Trans Woman Steve, Transgender Steve Rogers, also
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 06:29:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11480610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hvcutie/pseuds/hvcutie
Summary: All of Steve Rogers's life he never felt like he fit in his skin. It wasn't because he was small and frail, he didn't mind too much about that. He was uncomfortable being a male but of course he would never tell anyone that. He tried not to think about it and focused more worrying about his health, his ma, and other people.





	Girls/Girls/Boys

**Author's Note:**

> So I've been thinking about this concept for awhile and finally wrote it. It's unbetaed so there's probably mistakes I didn't catch. Feedback would be amazing! Enjoy!

All of Steve Rogers's life he never felt like he fit in his skin. It wasn't because he was small and frail, he didn't mind too much about that. He was uncomfortable being a male but of course he would never tell anyone that. He tried not to think about it and focused more worrying about his health, his ma, and other people.

Then he fell in love with his best friend, Bucky Barnes. Oh how he wished he was born a female. He would wish that he was a dame so Bucky would fall in love with him. He would be thin, with fair skin, long blonde hair, pretty blue eyes that he would line coal black, and he'd wear makeup to make all his features pop.

Although to Steve's surprise one night when he was hanging out with Bucky, his best friend accidentally admitted to him that he was in love with him. When he realized what he said he tried to take it back and explain it away, but Steve would not allow him. He told him he had felt the same way, but as it was the 1930's and they knew it was dangerous but they made it work the best they could.

Then came the war, for the first time in his life he was glad he was a male because he wanted to do whatever he could for his country, but his body wasn't fit to fight in the war. Bucky was drafted and Steve was in distress, he wanted to go to war along with his lover. Bucky told that it was okay, that it made him feel better to know that Steve was safe in Brooklyn and Bucky would protect him and the rest of the country.

However Steve got his chance to join the army and he took it. He met Peggy Carter and his first thoughts were how much he wished he was her, she was a beautiful and powerful woman who was doing everything she could for her country. Peggy Carter was everything Steve wished he could be.

Then came the experiment and after that he didn't have much time to think about how much he wished he was born a woman. Of course he thought about how he felt like he lost all the femininity he had after the experiment but he pushed that thought out by telling himself it shouldn't matter because now he's really a man, a strong and buff man, like Bucky. He eventually pushed out until the day he laid in the water, freezing to death, then he thought about how much he wished he wasn't Captain America, wasn't Steve Rogers, he truly wished he was Peggy.

Fast forward to the future Steve is sitting in the Avengers Tower, on the couch next to Natasha and he's just looking at her. He had been just looking at her the same way he had looked at Peggy all those years ago. Finally Natasha sighed and looked at Steve, "You should take a picture, Rogers, it'll last longer." Steve blushed, "I'm sorry, Nat, it's not like that. I haven't looked at anyone like that since..." Steve trailed off and Natasha's eyebrows furrowed, "Since when, Steve?"

Steve shook his head, "Um since my last lover ‘died’." Natasha was really confused now, "I know you're not together anymore and she's not in good shape, but Peggy is still alive, Steve. Is your memory catching up to your age?" Steve bit his lip, "Peggy isn't my last lover, she was never my lover. I looked at Peggy the same way I look at you, she was one of my best friends and I envied her. She knew my last lover and knew that no one could find out we were lovers; so she stayed close, close enough to keep people from suspecting anything. Only two people knew about us; Peggy and Howard Stark."

Natasha's face was hard, "Who was your lover, Steve?" Steve looked down at his twiddling thumbs when Tony made his presence known, "Sergeant James Buchanan Barnes of the 107th." Steve doesn't look up and Tony continues, "Good old dad got drunk one night and spilled the beans to me. I was never gonna bring it up considering we all thought he was dead and then the winter soldier thing so I felt like it'd just be twisting the knife in the wound since he tried to kill you and all, but since the topic came up,"

Steve swallowed, "Yeah, we started dating in the 1930's and we were careful. Bucky accepted me for who I was before I could myself, he may have confessed to me on accident and tried to take it back in a panic but I didn't let him. After many discussions we decided to take 'Til the end of the line' to a different level." Clint, who was sitting in a chair near the couch said, "So Captain America is gay?" Steve frowned, "Bisexual actually." Clint put his hands up in defense, "My bad,"

Steve seems tense so everyone allows the subject to be dropped and moved on to other things like Clint asking Steve if he's seen Sabrina the Teenage Witch. No one said anything and everything just went as it was until one day when Steve asked Natasha and Wanda if he could talk to them in private.

He brought the two girls into his room and started, "I've had something on my chest since 1925 and I have never told anyone about this mainly because I was born in a time where it wasn't okay and then I've had so much going on and I just really need someone to talk to. I figured you two would understand the most or maybe it's because you're both girls but can I tell my biggest secret?"

Natasha and Wanda look at each other and Natasha speaks, "You can tell me anything, Steve, I want you to know that I will support you no matter what." Wanda nodded, "You're one of the best people I know." Steve took a deep breath, "Well for a long time, for around eighty something years, I've never felt necessarily comfortable in my own skin. I've never exactly felt like a man. When I was skinny and frail I thought that maybe I could have made a beautiful woman, like my ma. Then I fell in love with Bucky and I felt like he could never love me because I was a man but then he did anyway but the feeling still didn't go away. When I met Peggy I envied her and I wanted to be just like her. After the serum I thought that maybe it I would finally be a man and feel like a man, but it didn't happen. I became frustrated all the feminine traits I had were gone. I didn't understand. But now I've used the internet to do some research and I want to be a woman. I've wanted the be a woman for so long but I never saw it an option, not until now."

Wanda smiled and hugged him, "Steve, I’m glad that you trusted us enough to tell us this. I know a lot of people struggle with their gender and then struggle to find people to accept them, but I want you know that I will be here for you. I will help you with anything you need.” Steve couldn’t stop smiling and was trying not to cry, “Thank you so much, Wanda, that means the world to me.” Wanda lets go of Steve and Natasha goes right in for a hug, “I’m proud of you, Steve, it must have taken you a lot to tell us that.” Steve let a tear or two shed, “I’m just happy you guys accept me for who I am.”

Natasha backs up, “I can’t say for sure but I think the others will accept you as well. I know for a fact Clint will, I once saw him punch a man because he was harassing a transgender man, he went on a whole rant about how everyone is equal and if he says he’s a man then he’s a man. Can I ask how you want to identify? Like is there a different name you’d like us to call you? Would you like us to use she/her pronouns for you?” Steve lit up like a kid on Christmas when Natasha asked this, “If you could just call me Stevie instead of Steve that’d be amazing. I’m a transgender woman and those pronouns would be great.” Natasha laughed, “You got it, girlie. But if we slip up sometimes at the beginning just point it out and we’ll correct ourselves. The last thing we want to do is make you uncomfortable.”

Stevie was beaming and Wanda spoke, “I know that Pietro will support you, he’s very serious on everyone being treated equally and like they’re valid, it’s a serious thing in our family.” Natasha bit her lip, “Do you want to tell the others or would you like to wait?” Stevie thought for a second, “It went really well with you guys and you think that’ll go very well with them then I think I should tell them. Plus they might react better if I don’t wait to tell them.” Wanda and Natasha nodded and hugged Stevie together, “Come on, Stevie, and know if anyone says anything negative we’ll kill them.” Stevie laughed and they headed to the area where they knew the others were currently yelling over a game of Mario Kart.

They walked in and Natasha said, “Pause the video game, this is important.” Clint shot back with, “More important than me owning Stark’s ass in this game?” Natasha hummed, “Shockingly enough, yes.” The game was paused and they all looked at the girls who were standing behind the couch. Natasha put her arm on Stevie’s shoulder, “It’s okay, honey, me and Wanda are right here.” Stevie took a deep breath and began to speak, “Well I’ve kept this to myself really since around 1925 and I told Nat and Wanda and I feel like it’s important that I tell you guys. My whole life I have felt like I didn’t feel like a man. It was always something; I thought I’d be more fit as a cute woman because I was small and frail, then it was because I was in love with a man, then I wanted to be like Peggy Carter who was a beautiful and powerful woman, everything I wanted to be, then I tried to push the thoughts away after the serum, I was a handsome and strong man, I should have loved it because I was the perfect man in my opinion; but all I could think about is how angry I was that all the feminine features I had to me were gone. It was never an option for me to be anything but a man. Then after I woke up in the 21st century I was so focused with Captain America things. But after I learned how to use the internet I learned that maybe that wasn’t true anymore, I didn’t have to be a man.

I suppose this is me coming out as a transgender woman, I would liked to be called Stevie instead of Steve and if you could use she/her pronouns that’d be really nice. I understand if you don’t accept me, but-” Then Tony cut her off, “If anyone doesn’t accept Stevie then they can personally fight me. In this house we accept everyone no matter what.” Stevie felt tears coming and Wanda wrapped her arms around her and lead her to sit down. Pietro walked over to Stevie and hugged her, “I’m glad you told us, Stevie. That must have been really hard for you considering everything. I support you and also volunteer to fight anyone who doesn’t accept you.” Stevie laughed out a cry.

Everyone then assured Stevie that they supported her and Tony told her, “I will get you the best gender therapists and I will get you anything you need. When you’re up to it I will take you shopping and make sure you are the best dressed woman in New York.” Stevie smiled, “You know, Tony, no matter how much of an asshole you are, you're one of the most caring people I know.” Tony smiled and hugged Stevie. Thor cheered, “I am most happy for you, Stevie! You are a beautiful woman and I wish you happiness and power. If anyone will say a word against you I will be there with Mjolnir to take care of it!” Stevie laughed

Over time everyone got used to using the right name and pronouns. Clint taught her how to do her makeup and helped show her how to make her face as feminine as she could. Tony got her a gender therapist and soon she was on estrogen. Wanda and Natasha taught her how to do her hair and Natasha said, “It’s like you got a cute pixie cut, which you absolutely pull off. As it grows out we’ll teach you more things.” They let her practice on their hair and that’s how she got addicted to braiding hair. After a year of growing her hair out it was rare to see in not braided. Everything was going so well, but then somehow everything went wrong.

Tony always had the worst conscious and it was easy to trigger his guilt. The Sokovia Papers really took a hit to the team. Then there was Bucky. Stevie felt like for once everything was going okay and she was happy but it all quickly fell apart. After what happened at the conference she panicked because she knew that what happened was not Bucky, so she went to Sam.

Together they found Bucky and when Bucky saw her he was confused, “Who are you?” Stevie took a deep breath, she had a more feminine figure but was still muscular but not as much anymore, her voice was higher, and she also had, you know, boobs and not a penis. “You probably don’t recognize me at all but it’s me,” Stevie choked out the next part, “Steve Rogers, I know I’m different but I can explain.” Bucky’s eyebrows furrowed, “You’re a woman, Steve Rogers, Captain America, is a man.” Stevie sighed, “Please just trust me!” Then shit hit the fan.

As is cops showed up and started shooting and Stevie and Bucky worked together to get away, Stevie working hard to protect Bucky. Then it was like a bird flying into a plane’s engine when someone showed up in a damn cat suit. Everything was happening so fast, lot of action happening and at a fast pace, nothing that she wasn’t used to.

Then Rhodey and the cops showed up and apparently the cat guy is T’Challa. Stevie, Bucky, Sam, and T’Challa are all taken in and then there’s confusion and anger all mixing together. Tony sees her and he comes up and it’s obviously that he’s frustrated and of course, no matter how close they are they still try and rip out each other’s throats, and they break out into a huge argument.

After the fight and she’s in a room with Sam watching the therapist talk to Bucky but of course she can’t hear anything, but lucky Sharon comes in and fixes that. It becomes apparent something’s not right and she takes off.

When they reach the room where Bucky was everyone was knocked out accept the therapist. He was pretending to have been hurt but Stevie wasn't falling for his bullshit. She picked him up and shoved him against a wall, “What did you do? Where's Bucky?” Then Bucky seemed to come out for nowhere and tried to punch Sam. Just like that shit once again hit the fan.

Everything was moving so fast and Stevie really hated it, especially not being pleased after being thrown down an elevator shaft. She wasn't sure what was happening at all times but soon she found Bucky on the roof trying to take off in a plane. She grabbed ahold not allowing Bucky to get away again. She ended up feeling like she was going to be torn in two before she almost lost her head. In a blink of her eye the helicopter fell into the water and Bucky was knocked out. She grabbed his unconscious body and swam towards the shore.

When Bucky woke up he was confused and Stevie knew this was going to be rough for both of them. Bucky spoke, “You claim to be Steve Rogers but I like to think I know him better than he knew himself and I know my memory is a little shot but he was in fact a he. Like very much so, trust me I would have notice otherwise.” Stevie chewed her lip, “Well it's kind of complicated, Buck, I should say I was Steve Rogers. You see, now I'm Stevie Rogers. Around last year I felt comfortable enough to come out as a transgender woman.

I realize you might not understand what that means but I'll try to explain; as you know I was born a male, but I never felt like a man. I thought it was because I was so small and frail, then I thought it was because I was in love with you, and then I realized even after the transformation with the serum I would have much rather been Peggy Carter. Of course that wasn't really heard of in our time, you weren't supposed to talk about it. Now though it's okay to feel like that, there's ways so I didn't have to be Steve, I could be Stevie, like I am now. I've been taking hormones and I've had surgeries, I've legally changed my name and gender. I know it's really different and I understand if you don't accept me but this is who I am now.”

She was looking down, her long hair fell in her face; she really was worried about how Bucky was going to react. She chewed her lip couldn't find it in herself to look up. But then Bucky spoke, “Til the end of the line, Stevie. Even though it's different and I'm unfamiliar with it it's still you. If you've really been feeling like this for so long then it's the most you you ever. I'm glad that you finally feel comfortable enough to be your true self. It'll take me awhile to get used to but it's you, Stevie.” Stevie smiled and looked up. Bucky smiled back before laughing, his arm still stuck, “God this is a lot to take in right now, considering I'm still recovering but I'm trying my best because the last thing I want is to make you uncomfortable.”

Stevie's heart fluttered. Sam spoke up, “This is oddly touching and heartwarming but we have some really pressing matters on our hands guys.” Stevie's head snapped and got to business, but there was still a glow to her now that she knew Bucky still accepted her.

After everything had gone somewhat back to normal Stevie and Bucky got to talk more. “So I know that you accept me and that you've been through a lot of horrible things, but I really need to know if you want to go back to being just friends or-” Bucky cut her off with a kiss. When he pulled back he said, “Remember, Stevie, til the end of the line.” Stevie smiled, “God, I love you, Buck.” Bucky grinned and went in for another kiss, “Love you too, baby.”


End file.
